Scepter 4
, also known as the Blue Clan, is a police-based organization formerly led by Jin HabariK SIDE:BLUE, succeeded by Reisi Munakata. Its official name is "Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department, Annex 4".K-project Official Glossary Scepter 4's role is to manage a registry and the whereabouts of "special foreigners", which is the term used to refer to people with supernatural abilities, such as Strains and Clansmen without a King or Clan, including their own Clansmen if they are to leave the Clan.K -Lost Small World-, page 240 History It is unknown as to how long the Clan has been active. However, its organization has developed into a type of police force within Tokyo Metropolis for more than a decade. In addition, the Clan has direct connections with the country's Prime Minister.K Anime: Episode 3 Under the new leadership of Reisi Munakata, along with Strains, all of Scepter 4’s clansmen became required to have a GPS device so they can be monitored. In addition, many of Jin Habari’s clansmen were given sinecure positions. Unable to accept this did some of Jin Habari’s clansmen, such as Akito Minato and Hayato Minato, had rebelled where they became extremist vigilantes, as they attacked Strains for no apparent reason other than the fact that they are strong, thus became labeled as wanted criminals. Organization Structure Scepter 4's hierarchy is determined by each member's rank. The person with the most authority and power is the Captain, also titled as King, while the second-in-command would be the Lieutenant.K Anime: Episode 5 Ranks in lower status to the Lieutenant are unidentified. Membership Admission The specific process of joining Scepter 4 is unknown, aside from there being a written portion. However, it seems that they allow anyone into their ranks, even former members of rivaling Clansmen. Like HOMRA, Scepter 4 has their own unique inauguration ceremony; once the new members are deemed worthy by the King, they are given their uniform and unique saber, through which they also obtain their Aura abilities after accepting it. Before Battle The Captain or Lieutenant says the following line before engaging in battle. "We will advance with sword in hand, for our cause is pure." (剣をもって剣を制す、我らが大義に曇りなし.) Members cannot draw their swords unless a command is issued by either the Captain or the Lieutenant. "Men, draw your swords!" (総員、抜刀!) Members can then draw their swords, stating their family first, followed by "Draw!" (抜刀!) This also applies to the Captain and the Lieutenant. "Awashima, draw!" (淡島, 抜刀!) If a command to draw wasn't issued, members can ask either the Captain or the Lieutenant for permission to draw. Another way is to announce an emergency draw. "Fushimi, emergency draw!" (伏見, 緊急抜刀!) Uniform Scepter 4's members each wear a distinct uniform determined by their ranks. While most wear their uniforms accordingly, there are occasionally variations made by few of the Clansmen. The basic components with each member's uniform requires a: *Blue theme. *Saber positioned by the left hip. Ordinary Clansmen The uniform retains the blue theme of the Clan. Its most prominent piece is the long, blue coat with its dark violet inner lining. There are also various white trimmings patterned on the coat. Its tail is distinctively longer than the clothing's front, which is patterned with three yellow buttons on either side with a distinctive black streak running through the center front; there is an additional yellow button on both sides of the coat's lapels. The coat's collar is typically upturned. The rest of the outfit is much simpler. Underneath the coat is a long-sleeved, buttoned white shirt also with an upturned collar. The pants are simple and dark blue. Its ends are tucked underneath low-heeled, knee-high black boots with distinctive metallic rings. Former Clansmen The uniforms worn while the reign of the former blue king was in power varies from the time Reisi has been king. The uniforms sported pockets, where much shorter, and lacked the prominent coat tails. The former clansman outfits had blue collars with white trim, black drapes that extended over their shoulders with golden studs holding them down, black lining on their undershirts and down their pants, and their pockets where blue with gold studs. Lieutenant The Lieutenant's uniform is more prominent than the rest, being noticeably skimpier (though this is only applicable to the present Lieutenant, Seri Awashima). It consists of a dark blue mini dress that barely covers the Lieutenant's buttocks, with a white shirt just over it. Both pieces are typically hidden beneath a long-sleeved coat, also colored blue, which splits into a four-tailed dress from the waist down, specifically two tails on both the front and back. Each of the front tails possess a white outline and two different patterns of the same color, consisting of an X-shaped formation over an arrow. Above the two is a white-colored peace symbol with a black background within. For the back, it's just two arrows on each excluding the peace symbols. From the waist up is a black streak running through the center front. On both fronts are two flaps with a single yellow button on either. There are four other buttons, two on each, just above, located on the labels and shoulders. Captain The uniform for the Captain is rather simple, though distinctive. Its main feature is the trench coat, long enough to reach the Captain's ankles. The trench coat is colored blue, while the inner lining is dark violet. Patterned on the trench coat's center front is a wide, black streak. The storm patches on both fronts is black with a white outline, triangular facing downward, in addition to a yellow button near the lower ends. There is a yellow button on the opposite ends of the trench coat's labels, also on both sides. To compliment the shoulders are two yellow buttons. On the back side, there is a single storm patch roughly shaped in the form of the letter "V". The outer end is black, save for the white outlines on both vertical sides, while the inner end has a cyan color. Stretching just beneath this storm patch is another black streak which runs down the center to the end of the trench coat. From the waist down, there are cross-shaped white patterns. The trench coat is held up by a black belt with a gold-colored, rectangular buckle. Attached to it is a loose brown sash used to carry the Captain's scepter. Beneath the trench coat is a long-sleeved white shirt, with a matching-colored ascot to compliment. There is a pair of blue pants and low-heeled, knee-high black boots with distinctive metallic rings. Alliance A very short-lived alliance was made with the kings of Scepter 4 and Cathedral before Genji Kagutsu's Damocles Down. While both Seigō Ōtori and the then Blue king Jin Habari survived, Cathedral was decimated while Jin was later slain by Gōki Zenjō before his own Damocles Down. Scepter 4 is part of the Tea Table (or Coffee Table) Alliance, organised to counterattack 's advances. Their role within the alliance largely relies on their prowess in detaining lesser Clansmen afte learning of their activity from HOMRA's surveillance, however some Clansmen, like Andy, are more than comfortable with HOMRA's frequent assistance in combating them. Currently, Scepter 4 appears the most ambivalent about Yashiro Isana's status as the alliance's director, Munakata especially. Powers & Abilities Aura Befitting the Clan's name, members possess a Blue Aura. Freezing The blue aura is able to freeze and destroy matter, namely Munakata's ability to freeze the lightning bolt jutsu used by Nagare Hisui during the Mihashira Tower tower incident after Anna Kushina had gained the powers of the being the new red king. Gravity Control They are also able to control gravity, from what you can see in the previous K:Seven Stories R:B-Blaze movie when Munakata was recently chosen as the Blue King, he was able to to save a plane from crashing due to engine overheat, ordinary things were also floating around him as well, this was due to the effect of his aura when he was the newly crowned Blue King. Fighting Style Clansmen hailing from SCEPTER 4 are known to be proficient in swordsmanship, each wielding a saber for combat.K Anime: Episode 1 Each individual's style is unique to their own.K Anime: Episode 5 Overall, the Blue Clan's fighting style is apparently centered around traditional Kenjutsu as seen when clansmen are often seen practicing in a traditional Japanese dojo. Aside from this, they seem to eschew the use of firearms, preferring bladed weapons in most to all occasions. Equipment * Yuishiki System - activated under the Level: Royal Blue command. A super search engine that ignores the privacy rights of all citizens, accessing footage not only from surveillance cameras, but also images and conversations from the citizens' phones. Members King Clansmen References Navigation Category:Clans Category:Members Category:Blue Clans